Mi Secretaria
by pameexhatakee
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es el mas grande empresario de todo Japon y mas, pero... ¿que pasa cuando la desesperacion y la histeria lo consumen en algo tan simple como ordenar y organizar su oficina? ¿Lograra superar su desorden o la desesperacion lo consumira?, ¿su s


_**Aqui yo vengo de vuelta con un pequeño One-shot, espero que les gustee =D! dejenme reviews please, no sean malitos =D!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke Uchiha, 22 años, empresario de una reconocida y exitosa empresa. Esta sentado en el escritorio de su oficina completa y totalmente histérico, lleva toda la mañana buscando unos papeles por su desordenada y desorganizada oficina; los papeles que necesita encontrar son de suma importancia para una reunión que se llevara a cabo en una hora o quizás un poco mas y el no tiene nada preparado.

-Maldito el día en que se me ocurrió darle vacaciones –mascullo entre dientes muy molesto.

Tiro abajo unos papeles inservibles que estaban sobre su escritorio y encontró una carpeta, ilusionado la abrió creyendo que era la que el buscaba.

-Mierda estos no son, pero también tengo que hacerlos –se dijo lleno de frustración y enojo, dejo la carpeta sobre el escritorio donde pudiese encontrarla para después de la reunión venir a hacerla, claro si no fallecía de un modo triste antes de eso.

-¡Hola Teme! –saludo un rubio que recién entraba a la oficina de su amigo y colega, claro que no escogió un buen momento para una vista, Sasuke estaba realmente molesto, y bueno Naruto diría algo tan…Naruto, como siempre haciendo que Sasuke se molestara aun mas- ¡wow, tienes esto hecho un desastre! –le dijo Naruto burlándose claramente de él, en otro momento Sasuke abría gruñido haciendo notar su enfado y lo ignoraría, después de un rato de que Naruto continuase fastidiándolo ella entraría y lo sacaría con algún soborno, que eran generalmente dulces.

Pero este no era un día común, Sasuke estaba de peor humor que de costumbre y claro… ella no estaba hoy para sobornarlo con dulces, Sasuke le dedico una gélida mirada que puso algo nervioso a Naruto.

-No te enojes conmigo, es TU culpa –le dijo remarcando el "tu" de la oración- Si te hace falta, ¿por que le diste vacaciones? -le pregunto haciendose el serio.

Sasuke que ya de por si estaba molesto y Naruto habia rebasado todo limite –nunca fue muy amplio el limite de su enojo, pero hoy era aun mas fácil de llegar a él y sobre pasarlo en gran medida- estaba tan molesto que necesitaba descargarse con alguien y para gracia suya, ahí estaba ese alguien su gran y fastidioso amigo de toda la vida… el Dobe de Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente, rápidamente tomo el café que tenía en su mesa, lo tomo y antes de que Naruto pudiese reaccionar se lo lanzo justo en la cabeza mojándolo por completo con café.

-¡FUERA NARUTO! –le ordeno Sasuke en un grito tan fuerte que hizo que Naruto saliera rápidamente de la oficina.

-Ahora que me relaje… debo buscar esos papeles –se dijo para volver rápidamente a su búsqueda desenfrenada.-

Mientras tanto una chica bajaba de su BMW blanco descapotable. Volvía algunos días antes de sus vacaciones pero no importaba.

Entro en un imponente edificio, ubicado en el centro de Tokio, saludo a muchos en el transcurso, algunos le respondían el saludo amablemente, otros babosos y otras con envidia.

Vestía una falda por las rodillas negra con blusa blanca y chaqueta del mismo color, se vestía bastante formal pero se veía realmente bien, su cabello estaba suelto con algunas ondulaciones, sus zapatos eran negros con taco y algunos brazaletes con una fina cadena daban el toque final.

Subió al elevador y marco el último piso, se dirigía a la oficina más importante de la empresa Sharingan de Publicidad; la del dueño y director.

Sonó el pitito que anunciaba la llegada a su destino, se abrieron las puertas y comenzó a caminar imponentemente hacia su destino.

-¡AAHH! –Gritó un rubio y la chica se detuvo a mirarlo con una sonrisa- Menos mal que volviste, ¡esta histérico!

Ella río un poco ante esto, se despidió del chico y retomo su camino, antes paso por un café doble bien cargado con crema y dos de azúcar, tal cual a él le gustaba; los tomo y volvió a caminar, cuando estuvo frente a la oficina, toco suavemente a la puerta, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que el oyese.

-¡No estoy! –gritó desde adentro molesto, ella río ante esto y sin que le dieran permiso abrió las puertas y entro.

Sasuke escucho entrar a alguien pero no gasto tiempo en darse vuelta para mirar de quien se trataba, no quería a nadie dentro de la oficina.

-Estoy ocupado, ¡Largo! –ordeno el chico aun sin mirarla. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que él buscaba, por eso volvió.

Se encamino a un archivador, abrió el segundo cajón de cuatro, revolvió un poco y a los pocos segundos lo encontró y lo saco.

Se levanto y miro a Sasuke quien seguía de espaldas buscando desesperadamente algo que ella ya tenia en sus manos.

-Buscabas esto… -le dijo la chica, el se voltio rápidamente con una sonrisa de alegría y relajo en su cara, se acerco a ella y la abrazó efusivamente, ella se sorprendió, su jefe no era así, jamás habia tenido un gesto tan…cariñoso con ella.

-No sabes la falta que me hiciste Sakura… -le dijo tranquilo separándose de ella, fue a su escritorio a tomar un sorbo de su café que habia ido a hacerse el mismo recientemente; lo iba a probar cuando Sakura lo cambio por el que traía ella, Sasuke la miro confundido.

-Este es de los que tomas tú –Sakura tomo el otro café y le dio un sorbo y efectivamente no era de los que tomaba su jefe, Sasuke se sentó relajado en su silla, Sakura tomo unos cuantos papeles y lo miro seria.

-No es momento de relajarse –le dijo ella.-

-Pero… intento alegar él pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Pero nada, tienes una reunión en 20 minutos y como supongo que no llevas nada hecho tenemos que apurarnos.

Sakura salio de la oficina con dirección a la sala de juntas, el pelinegro no tuvo más opción que seguirla, después de todo, Sasuke Uchiha podía ser el mas grande empresario de todo Japón e incluso mas, podía ser el mas joven empresario en muchos años con tal éxito como el que el tenia, pero lo cierto es que sin su secretaria Sasuke Uchiha no era nada, algo que muy pocos sabían era que Sasuke Uchiha dependía demasiado de su secretaria Sakura Haruno, que jamás habia vivido tan calvario como el que llevaba viviendo toda la semana sin ella, ya que tuvo la brillante idea de darle vacaciones, no encontraba papales, su oficina era un asco y el café que se preparaba le cargaba… siempre han dicho que detrás de un gran hombre hay una excelente mujer y esta no era una excepción.

Sasuke no era nada sin Sakura, ella organizaba reuniones, papeles, juntas, en fin todo y completamente todo… Sasuke necesitaba a Sakura para trabajar y quien lo dice… para vivir también… quizás en futuro cercano sea algo más que una relacion de trabajo o incluso amistad.

En esta semana sin ella Sasuke habia necesitado a Sakura no solo en el trabajo, le hacia falta ella, ver su sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba y lo ayudaba a relajarse y pensar mejor en el trabajo, ese delicioso café que le traía, esa formo que tenia de calmarlo con una simple mirada, en fin. Sakura era la unica que lo conocía realmente y Sasuke estaba dispuesto a dar un paso mas en su relacion… lo haría ese mismo día en el almuerzo al cual la invitaría dentro de los próximos segundos, ella se sonrojaría pero aceptaría…

* * *

_**Espero que les alla gustado dejense reviews que por ellos vivo *_*!**_


End file.
